1. Technical Field
This non-limiting exemplary embodiment(s) relates to home-test healthcare products and, more particularly, to a cholesterol measuring apparatus for providing users with an easy and convenient means of testing and monitoring cholesterol levels at home.
2. Prior Art
According to the American Heart Association, high cholesterol is one of the major controllable risk factors for coronary heart disease, heart attack, and stroke. In other words, as blood cholesterol rises, so does the risk of coronary heart disease. When too much low-density lipoprotein (LDL), or “bad” cholesterol, circulates in the blood, it can slowly build up in the inner walls of the arteries that feed the heart and brain. Together with other substances, it can form plaque, a thick, hard deposit that can narrow the arteries and make them less flexible. This condition is known as atherosclerosis. If a clot forms and blocks a narrowed artery, a heart attack or stroke can result. Unfortunately, even though high cholesterol levels are very dangerous, most of the time there are no symptoms.
As such, the American Heart Association recommends that all adults over the age of 20 have their cholesterol levels checked every five years, and more often for those over 45 or who have a family history or other risk factors for high cholesterol.
Accordingly, a need remains for home healthcare product to overcome at least one of the above-noted shortcomings. The non-limiting exemplary embodiment(s) satisfies such a need by providing a cholesterol measuring apparatus that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for easily and conveniently providing users with an easy and convenient means of testing and monitoring cholesterol levels.